Love Attack!
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: To keep herself from getting expelled Hinata Hyuga must get the deranged"Devil" of her school to clean up his act before the senior's Winter Ball but when she 'accidently' punches him in the face how will he react?::SasuHina:: Very OCC


**A\N:**YAY!!New story!!I'm doing experaments on sasuhinas and it's just really fun making Hinata kick some ass well this story is called Love Attack in this story Hinata lives with the sand sibs reason gonna be told later on.She's not afraid to speak her mind or kick butt she wasn't like that but changed since she started living with the sand sibs enjoy and review telling me what you think.Oh and I got this idea off of a manga I'm reading

I just wanted to get away from the other stories-sigh-hope you guys like it tell me what you think of itThis is based off of a manga so the plots not interally mine...

* * *

**Love Attack **

Chapter 1

* * *

"This is the third fight you have been in this month Hyuga-san."Tsunade told the girl infront of her with a stern face.The girl looked at the princible practically unfazed. She had waiste length silky violet hair that was up in a messy ponytail and her dark bangs covering her soft lavender tainted eyes. She wore the schools uniform that was with checkered blue and white skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt and the jacket tied around her curvy waist."I'm very sorry Tsunade-sama it's just that _Sakura_ got on my nerves she took it to far this time."She said trying to make her see that it wasn't her fault. Sakura beieng the little bitch she was was making from of Kankuro.

Kankuro was like a brother to her even if he was playboy(not good at). The little pinky was making fun of him just because he was using a corny line to try to get her. Even if it was stupid it still didn't give her the right to laugh and make fun of him. Ok so maybe pouncing on her and pulling her pink hair was inapropriate and ripping her cheerleading was necissary it's just that Haruno got on her nerves.Maybe Tsunade could see that.

"Yes but it doesn't not give you the right to break school property and fighting is illegal here at Yondaime High. I could just expell you right here three fight three strikes but.."Tsunade stopped on her tracks and stared at Hinata's records."You do have excellent grades but your temper needs to be taking care of."Hinata stayed silent waiting for what she would say.

"I will let you have only 4 weeks of detention."Hinata's eyes widened."Really?"Tsunade smiled a faint smile."Yes but theres also something else."Hinata stopped in her tracks."Hai what is it?"

"Well I'm sure you know of the schools deranged'devil' the trouble maker?"Hinata nodded wondering what this had to with her fight with Sakura.

"Well he has caused to much trouble and I want you to make him clean up his act before the schools winter ball I don't want him messing up the seniors dance."Tsunade replied.

Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly."Wha-No way!"

"Unless you want to get expelled and since you are an ex-hyuga you can't possibly afford getting expelled with the current status you are in right now? I understand your currently living with the Sabuku siblings?You can't go to another school with the record of you having being expelled."Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She understood that and the sabuku's have been nice to her and there wouldn't be any other school that would take her with an expellation on her records.

Hinata sighed...defeated.

"Hai. I understand."

"So you'll do it?"

"Hai."

* * *

Hinata pushed the door of the princible's office and made eye contact with pink'n green. Hinata scowled. This was all her fault. Sakura got up and flicked her glossy pink hair behind her shoulders a devious grin plastered on her ivory perfect skin."Hey Hyuga."HSe said in high pitchy voice.

"Sakura how do you do?"Hinata said fake sweetness trickling through her words."Haruno your next."Tsunade's voice boomed through the door."Hinata go to your next class."Hinata and Sakura passed each other so much dark tension between them you could cut it with scissors.Sakura made her way into princable's office. Hinata knew that Sakura wouldn't get a harsh punishment due to that Tsunade favored the bubble pinked haired Haruno.

Hinata slammed the door behind her and let out an exspatured sigh. "So your finally out."Hinata looked at Gaara and half-hearted smiled."Hey Gaa-kun."Hinata smiled at the red-haed. Gaara was very attractive with blood-red hair that hung loosely into his black-rimmed spottless green eyes.He had pale skin and he wore the boys school outfit that consisted of black pants a blue jacket with the school embroid and a white shirt so if looks could kill there wouldn't be anyone left on earth.

"Geez what's wrong with you?"Gaara teased but only recieved a glare from the white eyed girl.

"Sakura is such a bitch!She really doesn't have the right to make front Kankuro-nii like that!'Hinata said pracically banging her fists agains one of the poor unexpected lockers.

"Well Kankuro does have bad pick-up lines and taste in girls."

Hinata chuckled it was true."But still.."

"Hinata look it's ok but I think your starting to become like Tema."Gaara said shoving his hands into his pockets.Hinata smiled and playfully shoved the red-headed boy.

"So what was your punishment?"

Hinata sighed."Well 4 weeks of detention."

"That's it well at least your lucky you didn't get expelled reight?"

"Yeah I guess."Hinata said looking away. The memories of her old life to painful."Hurry up and get to class you two."One of the teachers said to them."Hai sensei."Gaara replied for both of them and returned his gaze onto Hinata.

"Was that it?"

"No..Well apparently since she's having a winter ball for the seniors she wants me to get the deranged'devil' of our school to clean his act and not mess up the ball."She sighed knowing this was a job she could not do and she might end up actually expelled.

"Oh.."Gaara stared straight ahead surprised but bieng a mastermind at hinding his emotions he just stared straight forward one thing going through his mind._Hinata is so screwed!_

Hinata sat in the back of her class her head on the top of the wooden desk murming curses none of her friends could make out."Uh Hina-hun?"Ino said worried. Ino was a pretty ok well very pretty girl with azure clear blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and with a side bang corvering her left eyes she wore the same uniform as Hinata except she wore the jacket.

Hinata lifted her head from the smooth wood her eyes into lazy slits. Tenten tapped Hinata's head softly laughing nervously."It's ok."Tenten had her brown colored hair into two buns and shaggy bangs into her eyes and warm chocolate eyes.She also had the same uniform except hers was black with a longer skirt.

"You think?!I can't do this guys or afford to get expelled."

"But your just getting 4 weeks of detention you got detention before."Ino said.

"Yes but that's not what else she told me told me to do."Hinata said quietly.

"Spill it."Tenten demanded. Hinata sighed and motioned them to come nearer and whispered into there ear and there expression was identical and the same thing going through the blonde and the brunnette's heads._Holy CRAP!_

* * *

**A\N:** I don't know if you guys already know who that is but if you don't wow anyways that was the dfirst chapter and hope you guys enjoyed oh and her past will be reviled..not in the next chapter but soon..if I get enough reviews!!


End file.
